metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Handkerchief
A handkerchief, also called a handkercher or hanky, is a form of a kerchief, typically a hemmed square of thin fabric that can be carried in the pocket or purse, and which is intended for personal hygiene purposes such as wiping one's hands or face, or blowing one's nose. A handkerchief is also sometimes used as a purely decorative accessory in a suit pocket. Use by Naked Snake and Solid Snake While infiltrating Graniny Gorki, disguised as a scientist, Naked Snake procured a handkerchief and anaesthetic, giving him the option to discretely knock out enemy personnel. The handkerchief was emblazoned with the hammer and sickle, a Communist symbol common in the Soviet Union. During the Shadow Moses Incident, Hal Emmerich was given a handkerchief by Sniper Wolf, which he later passed on to an imprisoned Solid Snake. Since the handkerchief carried Wolf's scent, Snake was able to avoid being attacked by the resident wolf dogs, following his escape, while he journeyed to the Communications Towers. Snake later returned the handkerchief to its original owner, Wolf, placing it over her face shortly after her death at his hands, citing that he "no longer had tears to shed." Use by Drebin 893 The gun launderer Drebin 893 utilized a handkerchief as part of his parlor tricks, including covering up an apple and then removing it to reveal a grenade in its place. Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear Solid'' The Handkerchief is an item in Metal Gear Solid that the player can use to prevent attacks from wolf dogs in the Cave area. It is obtained in the Holding Cells, following the interrogation sequence. The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database erroneously refers to it as a scarf. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, the Handkerchief is used as a weapon to put enemies to sleep, having been soaked in anesthetic. It can either be placed over an enemy's nose and mouth during a CQC hold, or waved in the air before them. If the latter method is used too often, Snake will be temporarily knocked out by the fumes. The Handkerchief has a weight 0.1 kg in Snake's Backpack and extra ammo can be obtained by obtaining spatsa mushrooms. The Handkerchief, along with the Cig Spray, is one of the few weapons that can be equipped when wearing the Scientist, Maintenance or Raikov disguise. Using the Handkerchief also acts as a quick way to get out of the battle with The Sorrow, by waving it three times before fainting from the fumes and thus drowning in the river. ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' A Handkerchief is a key item that can be unlocked after completing Mission 40: Extreme Cloaked in Silence. Its procurement is needed to unlock the development of Quiet's Sniper Wolf costume. The handkerchief as well as the description is a reference to Sniper Wolf's handkerchief in Metal Gear Solid. Notes and references Category:Fashion Category:MGS3 weapons Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid